mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Quest/Gallery
Observing the dragon migration Rd dragging fluttershy promo s02e21.png Rainbow Dash pushing Fluttershy S2E21.png|Come on Fluttershy, let's go! Twilight Sparkle talking S2E21.png Rainbow Dash struggling Fluttershy door S2E21.png Rainbow Dash struggling Fluttershy door 2 S2E21.png Fluttershy resisting S2E21.png Rainbow Dash struggling Fluttershy door 3 S2E21.png Twilight Sparkle pondering S2E21.png Butterfly migration photo S2E21.png Rainbow Dash agitating Fluttershy S2E21.png Fluttershy not looking happy S2E21.png Fluttershy yell S2E21.png|" I said NO!" Rainbow Dash about to be Fluttercharged S2E21.png Fluttershy pummelling into Rainbow Dash S2E21.png Fluttershy on Rainbow Dash S2E21.png Fluttershy run to window S2E21.png Fluttershy totally not reusing animation poses S2E21.png Fluttershy opening window S2E21.png Fluttershy preparing to pounce S2E21.png Fluttershy window leap S2E21.png|fluttershy escapes Twilight watching Fluttershy run S2E21.png Twilight Sparkle turning to Dash S2E21.png Rainbow Dash dazed 1 S2E21.png Rainbow Dash dazed 2 S2E21.png|Somepony get me a doctor Twilight Sparkle binoculars S2E21.png Waiting for dragons S2E21.png Rarity's subtle arrival S2E21.png Rarity with her less then drab camouflage S2E21.png Rarity Pomp & Circumstance S2E21.png|Rarity's entrance is a fine example of Pomp & Circumstance. Rarity nice a understatement S2E21.png|"Nice is an understatement!" Rarity being glamorous S2E21.png Rarity camo dram S2E21.png|"Who said camouflage has to be dram." Rarity & Rainbow Dash catch ear S2E21.png|Catching ear of Pinkie. All with binoculars S2E21.png everypony watching above undercover promo s02e21.png undercovertwirarity watching above promo s02e21.png army ponies main characters promo s02e21.png Dragons flying S2E21.png Rainbow Dash being obnoxious S2E21.png Dragon fire S2E21.png Applejack smirking at Dash S2E21.png Medium rare Rainbow Dash S2E21.png Rarity and formidable S2E21.png|"And formidable." Pinkie Pie cowering S2E21.png Rainbow Dash laughing S2E21.png Rarity leave him alone S2E21.png|"You leave him alone Rainbow Dash!" Rarity defending Spike S2E21.png Rarity and Spike S2E21.png Rarity stroking Spike's spine S2E21.png|Pretty cute scales, Spikey-Wikey Rarity smothering Spike S2EP21.jpg|Rarity and her "Spikey-Wikey" Rarity make Spike Blush S2E21.png|Rarity making Spike blush...awww! SpikeEmbarrassedS2E21.PNG Watching Spike waddle away S2E21.png|"I hate to see him go, but I love to watch him leave." The mystery of Spike's history Twilight annoyed S2E21.png Spike's origins S2E21.png|Come on Twilight, I just wanna know who I am. Spike S2E21.png|When will my reflection show who I am inside? Twilight & Spike reading through books S2E21.png Spike crying S2E21.png Twilight Sparkle levitating books S2E21.png Twilight Sparkle after reading her entire library S2E21.png Twilight Sparkle wiping Spike's face S2E21.png Spike pointing S2E21.png Spike peering from a pile of books S2E21.png Rarity and Rainbow Dash S2E21.png Twilight Sparkle happy S2E21.png Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash Rarity Shocked S2E21.png|"WHAT" rarity looking sad waving goodbye promo s02e21.png|Smile awkwardly while saying bye to a dragon. Dragon tests S2E21 Dragonchallenger.png|That dragon has six eyes S2E21 dragon three.png S2E21 Crackle.png|Crackle, the odd dragon who bears a strange resemblance to the ponies' costume S2E21 tail wrestle.png S2E21 Spike is the winner.png|Spike wins! Twilight, Rainbow and Rarity dismayed S2E21.png Poaching the phoenix eggs Phoenixes looking at each other S2E21.png Dragons talking to Spike S2E21.png Spike shrugging S2E21.png|No problem Phoenixes looking at each other 2 S2E21.png Spike nervous S2E21.png Spike calling to phoenixes S2E21.png Phoenixes looking at Spike S2E21.png Phoenixes looking at each other 3 S2E21.png Spike calling to phoenixes 2 S2E21.png Dragon talking to Spike S2E21.png Spike throwing a rock S2E21.png Phoenix with lump on forehead S2E21.png Flaming phoenixes chase after Spike S2E21.png Trio of dragons S2E21.png Looking over phoenix nest S2E21.png Red dragon S2E21 .png Baby phoenixes S2E21.png|baby phoenix Trio of dragons looking down on nest S2E21.png Red dragon 2 S2E21.png Baby baby phoenixes scardd S2E21.png Twilight, Spike, Rarity and Rainbow Dash in fighting stance promo s02e21.png|"Nopony touches our little Spikey-Wikey but us!... Wait..." Epilogue Spike photos S2E21.png|Wait...What's wrong with this picture? *Rimshot* No, I'm serious, Twilight was a Filly when she got Spike! Spike photos 2 S2E21.png Spike photos 3 S2E21.png Spike photos 4 S2E21.png|That's a little sad Peewee just hatched Se2Ep21.png|born a new phoenix Spike and Peewee S2E21.png|Spike has the best pet Category:Galleries Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Season 2 Category:Dragon Quest images